1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to multimedia services and more particularly to recording multimedia content provided over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Service providers may provide their subscribers with various services including multimedia services by which viewers obtain television and other multimedia content, data services such as Internet access, and telephony services including local and/or long distance telephone and/or video phone services. Multimedia services sometimes include a feature enabling subscribers to record a program and play back the recorded program when desired.